


Скучаю (по счастью и по тебе, и прочая сентиментальная чушь)

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), Fingerbang (Ming_Youshen)



Series: Разноцветные пластыри скрепляют разорванное молниями небо надёжнее суперклея и жвачки "Гудрон" [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Youshen/pseuds/Fingerbang
Summary: Он готовит завтрак. Он держит смазку на верхней полке. Они упали и начали трахаться
Relationships: Li Bowen/Ji Li
Series: Разноцветные пластыри скрепляют разорванное молниями небо надёжнее суперклея и жвачки "Гудрон" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895539
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Скучаю (по счастью и по тебе, и прочая сентиментальная чушь)

Цзи Ли готовил завтрак. Он стоял у плиты в трусах и футболке – слишком большой для него, сползающей с левого плеча – и, помешивая что-то в сковородке, мурлыкал себе под нос. Прислушавшись, Бовэнь разобрал слова: "Скажи мне "да", скажи мне "я хочу"", и его губы сами растянулись в широкой улыбке. Цзи Ли в его, бовэневской, майке поёт его сингл, готовя для него еду… 

Идеальное начало дня!

Рука сама потянулась к телефону. Жаль, фотоаппарат не взял! Цзи Ли обернулся на вспышку и возмущённо замахнулся на него кухонным полотенцем, но Бовэнь успел щёлкнуть несколько кадров и с этого ракурса. 

– Удали! – потребовал Цзи Ли. Бовэнь быстро спрятал телефон за спину. 

– Неа! Любоваться буду!

– Руки не сотри!

Цзи Ли кинул в него полотенце. Бовэнь увернулся, и оно приземлилось на замершего на пороге кухни Хэйми, накрыв его почти полностью. 

– "Мяу!" – сказало полотенце, махнуло чёрным хвостом и убежало, – прокомментировал Бовэнь, шаг за шагом, тихой сапой, приближаясь к Цзи Ли. – Не сотру. И вообще. Три миллиона человек на тебя любуются, а мне нельзя? Нечестно!

Последнее слово он произнёс уже в затылок Цзи Ли, поймав его в объятия. 

– Дурак, – привычно сообщил мелкий. – Чего пришёл на кухню? Тут кошки налиняли, давно приступов не было? Я приготовлю и принесу. 

– Соскучился, – отозвался Бовэнь и пропел, – "Проблема в том, что я скучаю по счастью и по тебе. Пожалуйста, останься со мной…"

– И романтик хренов, – дополнил своё высказывание Цзи Ли. – Пусти, рис подгорит. И антигистаминное выпей. 

Он завозился, выкручиваясь из объятий, маленький, тёплый, бурчащий. Бовэнь потёрся носом об его макушку, поцеловал в висок и выпустил. 

– Не ворчи, как дед, оставь мне мои старческие привилегии.

– А ты не веди себя, как непослушный подросток, оставь мне мои привилегии, – парировал Цзи Ли, возвращаясь к сковородке. Он не умел и не любил готовить раньше, и уверял, что даже учиться не собирается. Однако сейчас жарил рис с яйцом – для Бовэня – и это говорило больше тысячи слов. Услышать которые всё же хотелось, но разве ж от него дождёшься…

Бовэнь с самым смиренным видом сел на стул и принялся молча ждать, наблюдая за Цзи Ли, носящимся по кухне в приступе кулинарного вдохновения. Пахло жареным рисом с яйцом – одно из простейших блюд, которое сложно испортить даже новичку в готовке.

– Не терпится увидеть шедевр! – сообщил он, усмехнувшись. 

– На меня посмотри, – предложил Цзи Ли. – Ничего прекраснее ты не увидишь в этом доме. 

– Не может быть, чтобы у тебя не было зеркал! – отбил подачу Бовэнь. А вот очередное летящее в него полотенце отбить не успел. 

– Утрись, – посоветовал Цзи Ли, – Тебе в зеркале дылду покажут. 

– Но ведь красивую! 

Бовэнь ухватил неосторожно подошедшего на слишком близкое расстояние Цзи Ли за руку и потянул к себе. Тот закатил глаза, наклонился к нему, быстро чмокнул в губы и вывернулся из захвата. 

– Красивую, – согласился он, выключая плиту. – Но доставучую – жуть! 

В его голосе не было слышно ни капли недовольства. С ним всегда было легко, по-настоящему. Он притворно дулся, но не обижался на самом деле, на подначки отвечал тем же, дразнился, вредничал – но становился серьёзным, когда это требовалось, понимающим и заботливым…

– И улыбаешься по-дурацки, – Цзи Ли поставил перед ним тарелку с рисом и чашку кофе и щёлкнул его по носу. – Влюбился что ли? 

– Ага, – закивал Бовэнь. – Угадай в кого. 

– В Мин-гэ? – предположил Цзи Ли. – Постоянно с ним переписываешься. 

Он фыркнул и с интересом попробовал рис у себя в тарелке.

– Ого, оно съедобно! – его голос прозвучал действительно удивлённо. 

Бовэнь тоже продегустировать завтрак. Очень даже неплохо, особенно – для первого раза. 

– И даже вкусно, – кивнул он. – А Сяо Ли ревнует… 

Он рассмеялся. Естественно, Цзи Ли тут же завозмущался и запротестовал – делать, мол, ему больше нечего! 

– Мин-гэ пинает меня, чтобы я про соцсети не забывал, каштаны скучают, – успокоил его Бовэнь. – Кстати, о соцсетях… 

– Я помню, чем закончилась моя последняя попытка завести твиттер…

Бовэнь усмехнулся. Он тоже помнил.

– С тобой, почему-то, всё заканчивается какой-то порнухой, – посетовал Цзи Ли. – Ну и что с этим делать? 

– Начинать с неё? – предложил Бовэнь. – Просто и незатейливо, без экзотических прелюдий…

– В темноте, под одеялом и в миссионерской позе, – согласился Цзи Ли. – Точно, так и сделаем. Жуй давай, я для кого готовил?

Рис был вкусным. Остаток завтрака мог бы пройти в молчании. Но не прошёл.

Потому что Цзи Ли не умеет молчать.

Цзи Ли не умеет молчать и сидеть спокойно. Цзи Ли боится грозы и змей. Цзи Ли обожает кошек и хот-пот, острый настолько, что у Бовэня горит во рту при одном его виде. Смешной мальчишка, хитрожопый, и умный не по годам (а так сразу и не скажешь!) Красивый, зараза…

Всё начиналось как игра – с подначек и шутливых потасовок. А потом оказалось, что завалить Цзи Ли на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность и прижать к ней, сев сверху, уже недостаточно. И – чёрт побери – весьма смущающе. А прикасаться друг к другу стало для них жизненно необходимо. Ближе, теснее… Можно обмануть мозг, но не тело. 

Их тела поняли всё намного раньше, чем они сами. 

Вот и сейчас они сидели гораздо ближе, чем могли бы. Бовэнь поймал руку Цзи Ли и сжал в ладони. Тот фыркнул и зажмурился – довольный! Положил голову ему на плечо и нарочито слащавым голосом пропел:

– В моих мечтах вчера был только ты, слушая стук дождя по стеклу… Ещё бы прямым текстом… романтик хренов!

– Твоё дыхание, аромат твоих волос… – тихо подхватил Бовэнь, обняв Цзи Ли, притянул его к себе и зарылся носом в отросшие лохмы на макушке. 

Цзи Ли, конечно, расфыркался, но лишь для проформы, и пробормотал:

– Ещё ляпни какую-нибудь сентиментальную чушь про то, что каждый раз, когда идёт дождь…

– Всегда знал, что тебе нравится это слушать! – усмехнулся Бовэнь. – Но знаешь, на самом деле…

На самом деле он и правда полюбил дождливые ночи, потому что они напоминали ему о той – первой. Когда молнии с грохотом рвали чёрное небо, а тяжёлые капли стучали по стеклу, и Цзи Ли прижимался к нему, дрожа, но продолжал болтать и сыпать шуточками, храбрясь и подбадривая себя. Не боящийся признаваться в своих страхах, борющийся с ними – смелый и трусливый одновременно...

Бовэнь тоже боролся – с желанием поцеловать Цзи Ли. Он уже всё понимал к тому времени, он опытнее и старше в конце концов – и потому это была его ответственность. Их дружба была для него слишком ценной, чтобы её разрушить неосторожными действиями или словами. И он молчал, лишь отшучиваясь в ответ, когда Цзи Ли начинал дразнится, и обнимал, и тёрся носом об его макушку, и вдыхал тонкий цитрусовый аромат волос…

– На самом деле… – Цзи Ли вдруг вывернулся из объятий и уселся к нему на колени лицом к лицу. – Давай целоваться! 

Не то, чтобы Бовэню требовались долгие уговоры.

– Заметь, ты сам предложил, – лишь сообщил он, погладив Цзи Ли по спине. Тот закатил глаза. Демонстративно.

– Заметил. И не предложил, а требую! 

– То "ты чего творишь?", то "требую!" Непоследовательный Сяо Ли, – рассмеялся Бовэнь, сжав руками его задницу. Тот показал язык. 

– Страдай. 

И прижался к его губам своими. Поцелуй вышел неловким и смазанным – совсем как тот первый, когда Бовэнь всё же не сдержался – у любого терпения есть предел! Цзи Ли возмутился тогда, пряча за гневом испуг и растерянность, и Бовэнь провалился бы сквозь землю, если бы мог и не боялся этим сделать всё только хуже. "Отвлекаю тебя от грозы", – весело ответил он тогда. Отличная возможность перевести всё в шутку…

Которую они проебали. К счастью и почти в прямом смысле. 

– Страдаю, – согласился Бовэнь. – Ночами не ем, днями не сплю.

– Трепло! 

"Ну отвлекай", – согласился тогда Цзи Ли. С надеждой в голосе – на то, что он продолжит? Посмеётся и больше никогда? Сам как-нибудь со всем этим разберётся? 

Но его глаза просили о продолжении. И Бовэнь решил, что гори оно всё…

Сам он уже давно сгорел. 

И всё было – почти. Тогда они, конечно, не зашли дальше взаимной дрочки, но пути назад уже не осталось. А потом – смех наутро, и "что такого? Все бро делают это! И это тоже. И вот так… А это уже слишком, тебе не кажется?!" "Слишком" – это про СМСку: "Скучаю, котёнок…" и смайлик-сердечко…

Но то тогда. А сейчас Цзи Ли сам к нему лип, и не воспользоваться этим было никак нельзя! А можно – и нужно – целовать в губы, настойчиво и страстно, сдержанно – в шею, недопустимо оставлять следы (а хочется: пометить – моё!) Гладить по спине и плечам, тискать и сжимать в объятиях…

– Что же ты озабоченный-то такой, а? – покачал головой Цзи Ли, даже не скрывая довольную усмешку. Снова дразнится! – Ну вот это разве называется "целоваться"?

А сам гладит его по щеке тыльной стороной ладони, а второй рукой – в волосы его зарылся, и улыбается, и тянется навстречу. Нет, не потому, что предало тело – демонстративно, осознанно показывая: этого и добивался. 

– Вредина мелкая!

Ладонь Бовэня удобно легла на ягодицу Цзи Ли, сдвинув ткань трусов. 

– Протестую против "мелкой"!

Цзи Ли приподнялся немного, позволяя Бовэню вовсе снять с себя явно лишние тут уже трусы. 

– Протест отклоняется. Тащи смазку. 

Бовэнь спихнул его с колен, не давая времени на возмущение, так что традиционное "дурак" прозвучало уже с другого конца спальни. Идея положить любрикант на верхнюю полку шкафа, определённо, была удачной: Цзи Ли пришлось подтянуться за ней, сверкая голой задницей из-под футболки. Слишком большой для него, сползающей с левого плеча.

– А ты особого приглашения ждёшь? – Цзи Ли возник перед ним и постучал по голове небольшим прозрачным флаконом с парадоксальным для тех, кто не прогуливал географию, названием. – Так вот оно! 

– Засмотрелся, – честно признался Бовэнь. – Зрелище уж больно…

Флакон снова стукнул его по лбу. 

– Снимай штаны, а то на башку вылью!

Они всё ещё нечасто заходили так далеко – больше руками и ртом, и видеть как Цзи Ли медленно опускается на его член с таким сосредоточенным лицом, будто решает мировые проблемы, было пока непривычно – но очень, очень круто…

– Поотращивал тут… всё подряд! – прошипел Цзи Ли, неосторожно насадившись более резко, чем стоило. – В следующий раз я буду сверху! 

– Ты и так сверху, – напомнил Бовэнь. – Но мы учтём ваши пожелания, ваш звонок очень важен для…

Ладно. Такой способ затыкания рта ему, определённо, был по душе. 

Так туго и горячо, и совсем не хочется спешить, и Цзи Ли не спешит – приподнимается медленно, скользит вверх по стволу – и снова опускается на сколько может. И дышит тяжело, и губы кусает – как всегда. Лишь бы не стонать в голос. И как всегда – срывается. Но это точно не то поражение, за которое Бовэнь будет его дразнить…

Ему слишком нравится видеть и слышать подтверждение, что Цзи Ли хорошо с ним. Он и сам почти уже на девятом небе. Он хочет, чтобы они были там вместе. Он же хренов романтик. И дурак, наверное. За это Цзи Ли его и любит, пусть ни за что не признается – пока. Всему своё время. 

А у них всё только начинается!


End file.
